


Somber Cowboy

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: Junker Turning [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bodily Fluids, Fainting, Mild Blood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: Jack sent out a page- a plea, really. Jesse responds and finds himself biting off a bit more than he expected.
Series: Junker Turning [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994455
Kudos: 3





	1. Author's Note/Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> This frst chapter is an Author's note and warnings. Heed them.

Forewarnings and Author's note:

Hello!

A reminder that this blurb is a part of a larger story, and I would implore you to go and read [Junked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695045) and DEFINITELY [Years of Reaping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446137) for it to make sense. If you have already, then welcome (or welcome back :D)!! Please be advised, however, this blurb is not 100% necessary to understand any part of the series and is merely something I had the inkling to expand on.

This particular blurb may also be a bit more uncomfortable for some users thanks to the pandemic or the nature of the content itself. Be advised that there are depictions/descriptions of what it's like to respond to trauma. There is a bite injury accompanied by blood, drool/saliva. There are also tears, sweat, vomit, and screaming. I don't find it to be terribly graphic (many of my works can be considered mild compared to other authors here on Archive, I have been told), but these depictions and descriptions may trigger anxiety or other similar facets of mental illness. I do not want anyone going in ill prepared, just in case.

My descriptions and depictions here may also seem unrealistic to some people who have different understandings of trauma- specifically post traumatic stress disorder- anxiety, and depressions. That is understandable, but I will advise all readers that what I have written is something that is based off of my own real life experiences. Life has been challenging as of late- especially with the pandemic- and this happens to be a fruit of that. Some past experiences triggered/brought to the forefront of my mind helped to write this story and, perhaps, helped come to terms with a few of them just a little bit more. I am posting it even at this uncertain time so that maybe others will find comfort in something about it as well. Be advised, however, it is okay to stop at any time if it proves to be uncomfortable or even utter garbage in your opinion. No one is here to judge you. <3

Lastly, this blurb has not yet been edited, and I am missing a few details that I may add in at a later date.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Somber Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sent out a page- a plea, really. Jesse responds and finds himself biting off a bit more than he expected. (No pun intended ^^')

Jesse tilted his head as he looked down to his pager, uncertainty swirling faintly in his chest.

He was at the specified coordinates, but he wasn’t so sure he was the one for the job.

“Tough call, partner,” he said quietly to himself.

Looming over him was the door to a room. Not just any room at that- a high security, passcode only, _medical_ _clearance_ only door.

Of course Jack had sent the code to enter, but something about that didn’t sit well with him either. Particularly not the earful he would get if a certain “angel” caught him sneaking in. But Jack’s page had been urgent, desperate almost. For him anyway, and he wasn’t responding to any of his calls or subsequent pages. 

‘ _ With Reyes, then _ ,’ he had thought as soon as the first message had gotten no response. Nothing could get Jack to slack off or ignore his coms like Gabriel. Not that Jesse was complaining, no siree! He hadn’t seen Jack so relaxed in a  _ long _ time. So… relieved and settled- as if a piece of himself had been put back into place. Jesse supposed it had been.

Now, about this ‘Sombra.’

This was her room alright, but what did Jack expect from him? His message was so vague- ‘ _ Help her.’ _ Followed by coordinates and a passcode he _ definitely _ shouldn’t have.

Jesse rubbed at his face, finally putting his pager back into his pocket.

The only reason he hadn’t turned and high-tailed it out of there was because he had a feeling this wasn’t something trivial. Something told him this was something he  _ needed _ to do. For what reason, he hadn’t a clue, but his gut was rarely ever wrong. It had gotten him into and out of the  _ right _ kind of trouble almost every time.

Punching in the passcode before he could weasel his way out of it, Jesse took a big breath- uncertain of what he would find once the door opened. It hissed quietly- protocols sufficiently laxed- before it swished to the side, allowing him passage.

Inside the room was dim, but not dark. He felt confident enough- and wary enough of the door- to step inside without much precaution, but he still felt his hackles rise.

A quick glance had Jesse wondering if anyone was home before the door slid shut behind him and closed off all chances of escape.

Perhaps she wasn’t in right now. Perhaps Angela had-

A small sniffling sound- so faint it was designed not to be heard- reached him and dashed his thoughts of being alone in the room. She was here, but where?

Taking quiet steps so as not to completely break the quiet, Jesse peeked around the room’s central bed. At first he didn’t see anything, but then spotted a very small and compact form wedged into the leftmost corner. It took him a moment to completely identify what he was seeing, but when he did he was suddenly glad he hadn’t turned tail.

She was definitely there- her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. The only reason Jesse hadn’t immediately identified that was because of the lack of hair and the purple bands that lined one side of her head. Deactivated and lacking their usual glow though they were, they were still bright purple against her dark skin.

The quiet sniffling sound reached his ears again and Jesse felt his heart hurt for her. It was quite a confusing thing, considering he knew she had been an  _ integral _ talon agent and tough opponent for so long, but in the end his gut/heart won out.

“Hey there, partner,” he called softly.

Her head shot up and Jesse was immediately greeted by a large pair of wide brown eyes. The color shocked him- not being what he’d expected- and kept him from saying anything more.

Sombra sniffled again, her face contorting with the action, before she spoke- staring at him all the while.

“¿Qué?- Qu-what.. what do you want?”

“S’alright, darlin’,” he said out of habit, “*hablo español.” *I speak spanish.

Squatting down so he was closer to her level, Jesse gave Sombra a small smile. Her eyes didn’t get any smaller, however. In fact she looked more worried than ever.

“I-I know… Y-you’re Jesse.”

To Jesse’s concern, he saw a fresh tear make it’s way from Sombra’s eye. It prompted him to back off a little, but plop himself all the way down on the floor in front of her.

“S’right! I’m Jesse, Jesse McCree. You can call me Jesse or McCree- whichever ya'll feel more comfortable with.”

Sombra’s eyes left him to glance up at the room’s ceiling- moving from corner to corner as if she was sure they were being monitored. It was then that Jesse realized that he was indeed right to trust his gut. That was never a good sign- being in a place and checking for cameras, especially not so obviously. The gal was skittish and freaked out- far from the poised and reserved person he had glanced at in the mess hall earlier that morning. Something had her mightily spooked, and it wasn’t Jesse.

“Hey,” he said softly, trying to catch her eyes again, “it’s gonna be alright.” 

Sombra ignored him and kept searching for cameras that weren’t there. It was as if she was compelled by some unseen force.

“Hey.” Jesse gently nudged her shin with a free hand and Sombra recoiled- well, as much as someone crammed into a corner can recoil. She also immediately started crying heavily. To Jesse’s surprise, however, she was completely silent, tears simply streaming from her eyes with her body being crushed into the wall as hard as she could manage.

Realizing she was trying everything in her power to feel secure and noticing that she was going to hurt herself in the process if she kept up what she was doing, Jesse fought his own cautious nature to lean forward and take her hand.

She tried to recoil further even as she relinquished her hand- strange, but not important at the moment- so Jesse found himself pulling her towards him. He got her out of the corner without much fight and managed to wrap his arms around her. His cheek found her head and he held her tight- gently, but without compromise.

A sob wracked through Sombra and suddenly he heard her cry. Tears fell fast and hard against his vest, but Jesse didn’t mind. He knew she needed to get it out- whatever it was that was chasing her. She needed to cry and scream and maybe kick and fight, but she most of all needed to get it out.

Her hands found his collar and her face turned into his chest and she did scream- it was jarring so soon after the thought, but Jesse held on. He vaguely wondered if it was the right thing to do, but there was no turning back now. He just had to let her ride it out.

"S'alright, Darnlin'," he said softly. "Let it out…"

Sombra didn't seem to hear him, but screamed again, long and loud- her whole body shaking from the force of it. It left Jesse's ears ringing, but he pulled one arm away so he could gently rub her back.

"S'alright… s'alright… keep goin'."

Several sobs wracked her body and shook Jesse, but he didn't stop trying to soothe her. She pulled harder on his vest, so hard he could hear the material straining, but that too he let be.

He was shocked, however, when Sombra's next move was to bite him. Hard.

It was at an awkward angle, just below his collarbone, but she had managed to pull his shirt aside enough to get to his flesh directly. 

It hurt like hell as she didn't hold back, but Jesse was so shocked at the suddenness of it he didn't really react besides a wince, feeling sweat immediately start to bead on his brow. It was only after the sting had really made itself known that Jesse realized his mistake. He was still holding her pretty close- she didn't have room to maneuver and fight when she got there. No room to kick out or punch or thrash, really. He'd seen it a dozen times- someone distressed and needing to get their energy out. Usually, when screaming wasn't enough, they would hit something: anything near and tangible enough to withstand the force of the energy they needed to get out. It was usually to their detriment too, as walls did not forgive and people often fought back. Those in distress would often hit themselves too- chests, thighs, head, anything really substantial enough to to take the blows. It was often not a conscious decision, but a necessary one- regardless of the consequences.

Jesse winced and hissed slightly as Sombra shook, her teeth still embedded in him. He could tell she wanted to move and that she was hurting as well, but he did not want to let her (or give her reason to) bite him again.

"S'alright, darlin'," he said through the pain. "Now I know I deserved that, and you needed it… but we gotta let go now."

He gave her head a gentle pat and winced yet again as she flinched.

"Come on now… open 'er up.."

He used his other hand to gently rub her back again as he used the one on her head to try and guide her away. She got the hint, but squirmed and struggled to open her jaw.

It was something Jesse took as a blessing though. Her difficulty moving suggested she was at the stage past needing to expel energy- at least temporarily- that one burst enough. She could be moved/coaxed a little easier while dazed.

Finally, she managed to figure it out and separated herself from him with a wet sound. Jesse tried not to let it send an uncomfortable shiver through him, but he did twitch.

"There we go!" He said excitedly, though still staying quiet. "You okay?"

He looked down at Sombra, grateful he could see her face (and intentions) again after that.

She looked extremely dazed, far away and confused, but perplexed and also uncomfortable. She hadn't closed her mouth, and Jesse was strangely relieved she hadn't.

He moved his hand to her chin to emphasize his next point, but still kept a light touch.

"We should probably look ta get you cleaned up now, eh?"

He gave her a smile and Sombra seemed to come back to herself a bit. Her brows pinched and she immediately started to drool- deliberately by the looks of things. She seemed aware of the blood pooled around her teeth and wanted to get it out from what he could tell. It was going to stain her tank-top if she continued where she was though. 

"Alright," Jesse said before he pulled his hand away from her chin. "Let's get you cleaned up, y'hear?"

He backed off a bit, keeping his hand on her back, but offered her his other hand.

She took it, still staring off into space with the pinched look on her face and her own sweat shining on her forehead.

Sombra let Jesse gently guide her into as much of an upright position as she could manage before following his lead to her room's bathroom.

Once Jesse had her over the sink, he gave her a gentle pat on the back and gave her back her hand. She immediately gripped the basin with both hands and just let herself drool.

Having a feeling she was either going to A.) vomit or B.) pass out, Jesse quickly scoured the room for a cup of some sort. He spotted one in the other room by her beside just through the door and quickly bee-lined for it. He had it in his hand and was back in the bathroom in two seconds flat.

Before Sombra made more a mess of the sink, he quickly filled the cup with cold water and handed it to her. She took it on reflex, but stared at him blankly, still leaning over the basin.

Jesse gave her a nod and then nodded at the cup before her eyes moved. Something clicked and she was immediately taking a huge pull off the cup and swishing the water around her mouth.

She spat it out and along with that came the first dry heave. He was a little surprised, as cold water often helped to mitigate the gag reflex, but he was glad he was familiar with everything all the same.

As she heaved another and then again, Jesse returned his hand to her back. The contact seemed to stir something in her, and something finally came up.

Jesse balanced her and kept her upright enough as not to make a mess as she retched over the sink and her knees buckled out from under her. He imagined she wasn't going to want her towels and other amenities soiled and was glad he was strong enough to support her. She wasn't really that heavy anyway- as thin as she was- but he was still glad he was there.

"'S alright, 's alright, get it out," he soothed quietly. "Mighty sorry for the trouble, but just get it out for now, yeah?"

Sombra eventually coughed, gasped, and spat- signaling the end of the episode. Jesse was once again surprised- noting that most people would not be coherent enough to do that after expending so much energy. He immediately grabbed the cup again, however, and deftly filled it with water/rinsed the sink with one hand. She didn't have much in her, thankfully, so the sink didn't clog.

"There we go… here"

Sombra took the cup from him with a shaking hand and brought it to her lips. She swished and spat her first sip, but then downed the rest.

"Ay now, slow down with that- we don't want ya to be sick again do we?"

He was mostly teasing, but still took the cup from her when she was done.

Sombra coughed and shook her head as much as she could.

Jesse was still supporting her and noticed when the rest of her strength started to wane. Her clothes were also nearly soaked through from her sweating, which was a bad sign.

Fearful she was going to pass out as well, Jesse carefully set the cup down and reached for the back of her knees. A sharp sting made itself known and Jesse remembered he had been wounded. He winced and Sombra's head turned. He saw her glance down before she mumbled something and her head lolled backwards.

Narrowly catching and preventing her head from striking the sink, Jesse fought through his pain to lift her. Again, she wasn't all that heavy, but his wound protested. 

Still, Jesse managed to bring her to her bed and gently set her down on it. She shifted as he let her go, letting him know she was fighting the faint. That being a _good_ sign, he wasted no time in settling her on her side and adjusting the bed to increase blood flow to her head and heart. After that he glanced around the room again until he spotted the cabinet he knew would contain snacks for just this type of occurrence. He knew it would be locked, but he also had a trusty gadget with him that would let him get into it.

It took no time at all before he was back at Sombra's bedside, a chair pulled up and snacks and sweet drinks set on her bedside table. By that time Sombra had blessedly opened her eyes again.

"Ah, howdy," Jesse called softly with a salute, wincing as he used the wrong side again.

Sombra's blank expression twitched and she shook her head weakly.

"S'alright," Jesse said again. "My fault, really. I gotta remember personal space sometimes.. ya'll just had me too worried is all, and I got carried away."

He wasn't sure if she'd appreciate his rambling, but he knew it could help her focus on something. That and the bite was really starting to hurt now. Talking was a good distraction.

"I've seen lots of this sorta stuff, you know? Maybe that's why Jack had me come on by… he was mighty worried about you… an' I can see why."

Jesse gave her a small smirk. Sombra blinked in return and heaved a sigh.

"He-" she choked on the word from the tightness of her throat, but she swallowed and tried again- much to Jesse's relief.

"He did... not have to do that."

"Yeah, well you'll get to know Jack… he's a good man I'd say. Great even… given the circumstances."

"He talked of him… and you… Gabriel did…"

Slightly caught off guard, but realizing he shouldn't have been, Jesse smiled.

"Ah… that makes sense- y'all already knew my name and didn't attack me…"

Glancing down, Jesse almost laughed.

"Well, not right away anyhow."

Sombra actually cracked a smile.

"Sorry.. about that…"

"Nah," he dismissed, "'s my fault, remember? I gotta remember to give ya your space!"

Glancing to the bedside table, Jesse reached for a packet of crackers to offer to Sombra.

"Feelin' up for some grub? Some salt'll do ya some good."

Sombra did her best to nod, but closed her eyes with a pained expression.

Recognizing a headache, Jesse carefully unwrapped the crackers and set them within Sombra's reach before going and filling her cup with water. When he returned he was pleased to find her chewing one of the salty snacks thoughtfully.

He sat back down with a wince and a sigh.

"You let me know when you're wanting that water, y'hear… it'll be much easier to drink if you're sittin' upright."

Sombra gave a faint chuckle before reaching for the next cracker and chewing it just as thoughtfully.

"Thank you," she said at length. It sounded heavy to Jesse; as if she did not say the words lightly.

Jesse tipped his head in kind, not quite sure what she was thanking him for, but accepting nonetheless.

"Always a pleasure to help out a friend."

Another smile cracked Sombra's somber expression.

"Jack?"

"Nah…"

"...Gabe?"

Jesse chuckled at her use of Reyes' nickname.

"Nah… they've got their own people supportin' them. I'm talkin' 'bout you, Sombra."

Sombra's smile twisted in confusion.

"I know you were probably not expectin' that, but I'd say we're friends now, wouldn't you?"

Her face further contorting, Sombra blinked at him.

"After…?"

Sombra's eyes spoke for her as she glanced down at the obvious stains that had finally finished growing through Jesse's shirt.

Jesse let out a belting laugh that surprised even himself, wincing when it aggravated the sting he was trying to forget about. He covered the wound with a hand over his shirt and coughed lightly through his laughter.

"A'course! 'Specially after that! Ha ha ha!

I couldn't  _ not _ call you friend after you let go for me! 'Sides… like I was sayin', I did deserve it. Never hold a lady down is what they say, an' I apologise for fergettin' that."

Sombra smiled, but then her expression started drifting far away. As if it was absent minded, she posted a question that had Jesse's heart hurting all over again for her.

"Will you stay with me then, Jesse? Just for a little longer?"

A warm, gentle smile lit Jesse's face as he said, "A'course I will… I'll be right here, darlin'. Whatever you need for as long as you need me, alright now?"

Something in his words allowed Sombra to start drifting back, and Jesse was not at all offended when she said, "I think I'll take that water now."

  
  


~~~~~~~

Jesse always regretted any injury grievous enough to warrant a visit to Angela, bit at the same time he still felt a lingering sense of peace in his gut.

"You should hawe come  _ straight _ to me McCree!! A bite- a  _ BITE- _ is no laughing matter!! Especially one this deep!! Do you know just how much damage she did?! I ought to-"

"Aww, I've had worse than this, Angela, and you know it," Jesse chuckled. Angela, to her credit, merely glowered at him as she applied more ointment to the bandage meant for his newest wound.

"She tore through your  _ muscle _ , McCree!! Do you hawe  _ any _ idea how difficult that is?"

Jesse chuckled. Angela knew he had an idea- more than enough of one- and truth be told it did hurt like nothing else. Normally Angela's glower would make the wound not worth it at all, but in this instance, Jesse couldn't help but be fine with it and the treatment he received. It was for a good cause.

Jesse hissed as she applied the bandaged. To her credit once again, she did try to be gentle through her grimace.

"Are you _sure_ she's safe, McCree?"

The question caught him off guard, but Jesse smiled.

"She's fine, doc. Trust me."

Angela looked skeptical, but Jesse never went back on his word.

"She'll be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
